


Blood in the Water

by BookofOdym



Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Category: Ant-Man (Comics), Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Barebacking, Blood As Lube, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Graphic Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Mental Instability, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, the opinions given about other characters are not necessarily accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Whirlwind breaks out of prison and decides to have his way with his old enemy, he also decides to make it hurt.
Relationships: Hank Pym/David Cannon
Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954096
Kudos: 4





	Blood in the Water

By now, Hank should have learned the signs that Whirlwind was about to ambush him, the sudden increase in wind, almost enough to throw him back several feet, it was just that the weather in the city could do the same thing, hard gusts of wind would travel through buildings, increasing in speed the entire time, and they could do some serious damage. 

By the time he finally saw the man flying towards him, it was too late, and a sharp piece of metal had already sliced through his side. 

Whirlwind. 

There was a lot of history there. Other than Egghead, he was probably the person who had fought Hank the most. 

‘I’m ashamed to have ever been your villain. I wish when I was starting out, I’d gone up against Iron Man.’ 

Then there was that. Only a few people, namely the people who had been members of the West Coast Avengers at the time, had ever been made aware of Hank’s suicide attempt. Steve didn’t know. Jan definitely didn’t know. Reed did know, but only because Hank had made him his emergency contact during an extended depressive period when he hadn’t wanted any of the Avengers in his hospital room (an arrangement that persisted because just because Hank had been depressed hadn’t meant that he had been wrong). 

That was a tangent, though: The point was, even the people who knew about his suicide attempt hadn’t been aware that Whirlwind was the primary cause. Everything that the villain had said had made him think about how much of a failure he was, and Whirlwind hadn’t been wrong. He probably would have been better as an Iron Man villain since he was competent and dangerous, and Hank was... useless. To be honest, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d ever been an asset to the Avengers. 

Even in this situation, he only really had one option, to flee. He wasn’t in costume, and the Pym Particles inside his body had been unstable recently, the bioelectrical powers that he’d genetically encoded in his body for Yellowjacket ran the risk of missing or being dodged with how fast Whirlwind was. Then a civilian would no doubt be hit (also the bioelectric powers were kind of a secret. Steve tended to get concerned if he found out Hank was doing things like that.) 

So, he fled down a side street, one that was used much less frequently, to draw the fight away from the crowds. As expected, Whirlwind followed him, throwing his blades as he went. 

Hank didn’t manage to get far before one particularly large gust of wind pushed him to the ground, his hands stinging as stones tore his skin, only for that pain to suddenly be drowned out, as two blades went through his forearms, pinning him to the ground. 

“Well, well, well,” Whirlwind said, smugness dripping from his voice, “how lucky am I? I only broke out of prison twenty minutes ago, and who do I run into first thing? One of my beautiful bugs.” 

Hank... didn’t like that. If Whirlwind said things like that, he tended to start saying weird things about honey, which didn’t even make sense as an analogy because most species of wasps didn’t even make honey, and Yellowjackets definitely didn’t. 

“Not the one I’d prefer,” the villain continued, picking up a blade that had fallen to the floor beside him, and using it to cut through Hank’s clothes, he wasn’t gentle, so in a few places, it nicked the skin, “but you did always seem like a bitch boy, Pym, the kind of guy who gets a cock in him once, and starts begging for them all the time.” 

“Bold of you to assume I don’t get pegged every night.” 

As he should probably have expected, Whirlwind bundled up a few of the largest scraps of fabric and shoved them into his mouth after that. Most people didn’t want to hear Hank talk in bed, but it did ruin his plan to spend the entire time criticizing the villain’s technique. 

“You know what I always regretted?” The man continued, ignoring him. “Not turning you into my bitch during Egghead’s whole thing. The Avengers all thought you were the mastermind; they’d never have done anything to stop me.” 

That was... probably true. But it also wasn’t the case that they’d care now. 

There was the sound of metal hitting the floor somewhere behind him, which probably meant (based on the context clues Hank was picking up on) that Whirlwind was removing the lower part of his costume. A hypothesis that was proved when he felt the head of the man’s cock rubbing against his right ass cheek. 

Hank, who was often nowhere near as smart as he wanted to be, squeezed his legs tightly shut, resulting in the other man making a tsking noise at him. Moments later, he had forced the biochemist’s legs apart, until Hank was almost doing the splits, and had stabbed two more of his blades through the blond’s shins. 

“Naughty,” The criminal breathed in his ear, “I was going to be nice and use spit for lube...” he paused, trailing his hand over Hank’s arm injury and gathering some of the fresh blood, “but if you’re going to be such a brat about it, I’ll use this instead.” 

Blood did not work well as lube, it dried out incredibly quickly when it was exposed to air, and even with the amount that Hank was bleeding from his various injuries, it wouldn’t be enough to slick him up properly. He panicked a little when he was told that was all he was getting, spat out the cloth he’d been gagged with, begged David to change his mind, even called him David to try and ingratiate himself to him more. 

No matter what he tried, he was roundly ignored. 

The villain just lined his cock up with Hank’s hole, pulling it open slightly with his thumb, and shoved in with one thrust. He shouldn’t have been able to do it, not with how terrible his choice of lube was, as well as the fact that Hank had been lying about being pegged every night (while he did like being pegged, it had been... an embarrassingly long time since he’d last had sex, getting close to five years now), but Whirlwind just ignored everything, the friction, the tightness of the channel he was in, Hank’s scream of pain, and just kept pushing forward. 

Finally, when the blond had started crying from the pain, he bottomed out. Not that he was going to give Hank much chance to adjust to his girth, or any chance at all really, because as soon as he was all the way in, he was pulling out. 

Whirlwind’s hips moved like a piston, and Hank could feel the friction burn already, could feel his insides start to tear, and it was only at this point that he realized that there was no way Whirlwind had put on a condom first. It was going to burn like a bitch when he came, and Hank was just going to have to grit his teeth and bear it. 

“Fuck,” David hissed in his ear, “you’re so fucking tight, you feel so good,” one of his hands traveled down to Hank’s flaccid cock, and he began to rub it to full hardness. With how much pain the scientist was in, his body shouldn’t have reacted, but somehow it did. “That’s it, baby, such a good fucking slut for me. I want you to come on my cock.” 

Hank’s forehead hit the floor as he tried to hide his face. He didn’t want that; he really didn’t want that. A soft sob escaped his lips. 

Whirlwind didn’t like that; he grabbed Hank’s hair, pulling him up so that he could see his face. His tongue flicking out to taste his teardrops. 

“Let me put it this way,” he said mildly, “either you come on my cock, or I leave you outside your little avenging friend’s mansion, still leaking my cum, and let them come to their own conclusions.” 

The Baxter Building was five minutes away from the Avenger’s Mansion, Hank calculated in his head, because even though he was hard, there was no way that he would be able to have an orgasm from this, especially since every time the hand was removed, he started to soften again. But if he was stealthy, he could probably make it before anyone noticed him. 

Reed and Sue would... be much nicer to him in this situation, he thought. Steve would lecture him. Clint and Tony would make some attempt at acting concerned that he would know was false. One of the newer members would make a whispered comment about how useless he was. Reed could be a bitch, but at least he would take Hank to the hospital in silence. 

It was unbelievable that no one had heard anything, because the wet sound of skin slapping against skin had to have been loud enough to reach the main road. Of course, it was New York, and New Yorkers tended to ignore anything that happened to other people, that, or complain to the city council about it. It wasn’t like the pleased noises that the man fucking him made were quiet either.

But still, this way Hank was the only one getting hurt.

Whirlwind grunted behind him, and his hips slammed forward, particularly hard, flooding the blond’s ass with his cum. Hank had been right in his assessment that it would burn like hell, but by then, he was far too used to everything and only responded with a small whimper. Then the cock was gone, and he was being hoisted into the villain’s arms. 

He really didn’t want to be carried princess style; that would be the worst humiliation of all.

“Looks like I’m gonna have to take you home then.”


End file.
